Parcelles
by Julied Weasley
Summary: Un recueil de Fremione, joyeuses, drôles, sombres, tristes. Un mélange de genre pour ce couple si singulier. EXTRAITS DE BRIBES.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon **deuxième recueil**! Celui-ci est exclusivement réservé au couple **Fred/Hermione**! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis une fan inconditionnel de **Fred Weasley**, vraiment! Je suis également une grande **romantique** et, malheureusement pour vous, j'écris beaucoup de **drames** ou de **tragéd**ie. Bref, assez de **blabla** et place à l'**histoire**!

_Disclamer: tout a J.K Rowling, rien à moi! _

* * *

**_Still Loving You._**

_Fred Weasley_

**Résumé:**

_Petit voyage à l'intérieur de Fred (mais non voyons, pas comme ça bande de pervers!) sur ses sentiments et ses craintes pendant la bataille de Poudlard._

_._

* * *

Fred sursauta, un éclair vert venait de le frôler, le rappelant à la dure réalité. Il répliqua en lançant un sortilège de désarmement avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

_Est-ce qu'elle allait bien? Sûrement, Harry devait veiller sur elle. Est-ce qu'elle était toujours en vie? Il l'espérait, de tout son coeur. Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui? Bien sûr que non! Surtout pas après avoir enfin embrasser Ronald!_

Ron… Pourquoi lui? Qu'avait-il de plus que lui après tout? Il était barbant, un peu crétin et manquait cruellement de tact, alors que lui…

Nouvel éclair, nouveau sursaut. Gifle mental.

_Arrêtes de penser à elle tout le temps! Concentres-toi, fermes les yeux et respires_.

Mais même les paupières closes il les revoyait enlaçaient, tellement amoureux, tellement heureux. Et ça lui faisait mal, terriblement mal.

La voix de son frère aîné résonna soudain à ses oreilles, il rouvrit les yeux et aperçu Percy qui lançait des sortilèges, un air paniqué sur le visage. Fred se força à revenir à la réalité pour aller secourir son frère, essayant d'oublier Ron et sa nouvelle copine.

Il se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille, stupefixiant quoiqu'on que osait le défier. Mais rien ni faisait, il entendait toujours sa voix, il voyait toujours son visage. Il la revoyait dans leur boutique, l'année dernière, en train de regarder les boîtes de Rêves Éveilles.

"Tu sais, c'est vraiment extraordinaire comme magie!" Avait-elle lancée à Harry. Jamais de sa vie le jeune homme ne s'était sentie aussi heureux. Sauf peut-être la fois où elle les avait complimenté après une farce jouée à Ombrage.

"Ces feux d'artifice étaient une merveille!" Il revoyait la lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux. Ses si beaux yeux, que George trouvait sans intérêts, lui les trouvaient magnifique, avec leurs éclats noisette et leurs reflets caramels.

La bataille se rappela une nouvelle fois à lui, sous la forme d'une angoisse profonde et douloureuse.

_Était-elle toujours vivante?_

Que ferait-il si ce n'était pas le cas? Il était sûr que même George ne saurait pas trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter, ce qui était sûr c'est que le jeune homme serait brisé, anéanti. À seulement 20 ans il n'aurait plus la force de vivre, finirait-il toxico? Ou bien alcoolique?

Il chassa toutes ces sombres pensées d'un geste impatient, reportant son attention sur la guerre en cours.

"Bonjour, monsieur le ministre!

C'était Percy, visiblement en train de se battre avec son supérieur.

-Vous ai-je informé de ma démission?

Sous le coup de la surprise il en oublia ses doutes et ses peurs. Fred secoua la tête et s'exclama joyeusement:

-Ma parole Perce, c'est de l'humour!

Le mangemort avec lequel il combattait s'écroula au sol, sous le choc des trois sortilèges de Stupéfixion qu'il venait de lui lancer. Il regarda son frère d'un air réjoui, heureux que son soudain trait d'esprit lui ai fait oublier son angoisse concernant la fille qu'il aimait.

-Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour, Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…

Tout se passa soudain très vite, il interrompu sa réponse Percy sous le coup de l'émotion. Fred venait de les apercevoir, de _la_ voir._ Elle était vivante! Elle bougeait, respirerait, parlait et malheureusement tenait la main de son petit frère… Elle était vivante_! Il sourit, euphorique, et, dans sa joie soudaine, il ne remarqua pas que le mur à sa droite venait d'explosait et qu'un morceau de roche volait vers lui à la vitesse d'un cognard. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cette fille qui occupait son esprit depuis des années. Puis plus rien.

Fred Weasley venait de mourir, son célèbre sourire taquin aux lèvres, que ses proches associèrent à sa dernière plaisanterie. Seul George savait que c'était la meilleure amie du survivant qui l'avait provoqué, laissant un témoin éternel de l'amour inavoué que le farceur portait à Hermione Granger.

* * *

Le **titre** est bien une référence à l'une de mes chansons préférés de **Scorpions** (groupe de **hard** incontournable, spécialiste des **slows** langoureux!)**  
**

Les **reviews** sont les seuls revenus de l'auteur de FF.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième OS qui m'est venue en écoutant **The Beatles**, et plus particulièrement _**Happiness Is A Warm Gun**_ qui est une de mes préférés de ce **groupe mythique**! Cet OS est plus** sombre** que le précédent et promis le prochain sera **joyeux**, une véritable **hymne à l'amour**!

Bonne lecture et** n'hésitez pas** à donner votre avis!

* * *

**_Happiness Is A Warm Gun._**

_Hermione Granger_

**Résumé:**

_Post-Poudlard, Hermione sombre et meurt à petit feu.  
_

_._

* * *

"**I need a fix 'cause I'm going down**

_J'ai besoin d'une dose parce que je coule_

**Down to the bits that I left uptown**

_Tombe en morceau que je décentre_

**I need a fix 'cause I'm going down**

_J'ai besoin d'une dose parce que je coule_

**Happiness is a warm gun**

_Le bonheur est un flingue chaud_

**Happiness is a warm gun, mama**

_Le bonheur est un flingue chaud, maman_"

-Happiness Is A Warm Gun, The Beatles.

* * *

D'abord la grande salle. Puis un brouhaha. Des voix. Des cris. Des larmes.

Hermione se réveilla en hurlant, encore en proie à un affreux rêve. Elle l'avais revu. Lui, étendu.

Ses mains tremblaient, mais elle les ignora, refusant de céder à son envie première, elle ne voulait pas, pourtant tout son être protestait, criait. Elle se leva d'un bond, mais sa tête lui tournait, elle s'affala contre le mur le plus proche.

Ce qu'elle devait faire pitié! Merlin si ses amis la voyait!

_Mais quels amis? Ils avaient tous fuient un par un devant son état lamentable._

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues amaigries, tombant dans son chemisier -celui qu'elle portait depuis une semaine-.

Elle n'arrivait plus à sortir, à sourire, à vivre. Alors elle restait chez elle, essayant de ne pas replonger; mais les souvenirs l'assaillaient et il lui était devenu presque impossible de résister à la tentation.

Pourtant elle s'était promis d'arrêter de se détruire, de tenter de se relever et de reprendre sa vie en main. Mais il y avait ces stupides images, et à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle le revoyait, mort.

Elle se releva, cherchant la salle de bain. Son reflet était pitoyable: au dessus de ses joues creusées se dessinaient de larges cernes noirâtres. Elle avait la pâleur d'un cadavre et ses os saillaient de toutes les parts de son corps. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant très longs et très sales. Vraiment, Hermione Granger était tombait bien bas!

Ses mains n'avaient pas arrêtaient de tremblaient, réclamant désespérément ce qu'elle se refusait.

Devant ses prunelles marrons elle vit soudain défilait des scènes, toutes plus insoutenables les unes que les autres.

D'abord la grande salle. Puis un brouhaha. Des voix. Des cris. Des larmes. Puis le deuxième étage. Elle courait. Ensuite Percy. Il combattait.

Elle tomba à genoux, ignorant ses rotules qui protestaient. Elle voulait oublier, encore et encore, elle ne voulait même plus savoir comment elle s'appelait ni le nombre de propriétés du sang de dragon (_neuf, lisez donc "les animaux fantastiques" de Newt Scamander!) _Elle voulait sombrer, vibrer. Elle en voulait, maintenant. Tant pis pour l'avis d'Harry. Au diable les avertissements de Ronald! Et que Ginny aillent se faire foutre avec ses conseils.

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle d'eau et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose dans une étagère.

Elle la tenait entre ses mains, une simple boîte en fer blanc, secret de son bonheur. Car oui, on le lui avait enlevé, et si elle devait continuer à vivre sans; autant s'aider un petit peu!

Elle ouvrit son trésor tandis que les mêmes images revenaient.

D'abord la grande salle. Puis un brouhaha. Des voix. Des cris. Des larmes. Puis le deuxième étage. Elle courait. Ensuite Percy. Il combattait. Puis un éclat de rire. Une blague. Une explosion.

De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur son visage, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle avait entre ses mains son calice, sa raison d'être.

Hermione savait que cette fois ça ne saurait être sans danger, mais après tout la vie valait-elle le coup d'être vécu si Fred Weasley n'était plus à ses côtés?

Et c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle s'enfonça la seringue dans le bras.

Puis, tout devint noir; elle glissa dans l'inconscience.

Son corps famélique heurta le parquet de la chambre alors que l'arme chaude s'échappait de ses doigts maintenant immobiles. Ses yeux grands ouverts était maintenant éteins, signe que Hermione Granger venait de quitter pour toujours ce monde si dur.

* * *

Bon alors pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, on parle de **drogues dures** (héroïne). Et l'arme chaude dont parle les Beatles est bien sur une **seringue** qui vient d'être utilisée!

Ouais **je sais** que c'est pas vraiment le genre de Fremione auquel vous vous étiez attendu mais promis je vous en poste une **moins noire** bientôt!

Ah et au fait, **ne touchez jamais à la drogue**! Jamais!

**Reviews**?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione Granger, le Terrier**

**3 mai 1998, sept pieds sous terre**

Un seul instant avec toi, c'est tout ce que j'aurais voulu de plus. Revoir ton visage, pouvoir te toucher, te caresser à nouveau. Même une minute, même une seconde. Mais je sais que ça m'est impossible, que ce serait trop demander.

_The show must go on (Le spectacle doit continuer)_

_The show must go on_

Il faudra que tu sois forte, déjà parce que je ne veux pas que tu pleure pour moi, mais aussi pour George ! Je sais que toi tu survivras mais lui non, après tout il n'a plus personne désormais ! Ce serait bien pour toi que tu m'oublie mais, c'est tout à fait égoïste, je ne le souhaite pas. Je veux tu te rappelle chaque rires, chaque moments volés loin du regard des autres, chaque phrases.

_Inside my heart is breaking (A l'intérieur mon cœur est en train de se briser)_  
_My make-up may be flaking (Mon maquillage est peut-être en train de s'écailler)_

Je t'ai fais des promesses, je sais. Et je crains forte de ne pas pouvoir en tenir certaines... Nous n'irons pas à Paris, nous n'auront pas deux enfants, un garçon et une fille (de toutes manières tu ne m'aurais pas laisser leur apprendre de farces!) Finalement, il n'y a que quand je t'ai affirmer que je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours que je n'ai pas failli à ma parole !

_But my smile still stays on (Mais mon sourire reste encore)_

Laisse sa chance à Ron, je sais qu'il t'aime bien et il pourra te rendre heureuse, tu deviendras quand même une Weasley tu auras ta Rose et ton Hugo ! Et puis je serais plus rassuré en te sachant près de quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance ! J'aurais évidement préféré que ce soit mes enfants que tu porte mais après tout rien ne ressemble plus à un roux qu'un autre roux !

_The show must go on_  
_The show must go on_

Sache que je crois en toi, en tes projets ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que des elfes arpentent le chemin de Traverse sans craindre une réprimande ou un quelconque ordre de leur maître ! Tu es Hermione Granger, tu iras très loin !

_I'll face it with a grin (J'y fais face avec une grimace)_  
_I'm never giving in (Je n'abandonne jamais)_

_On with the show (Le spectacle)_

Embrasse maman et papa, dis-leur que j'ai vécu les vingts plus belles années qu'un sorcier puisse rêver. Sèche les larmes de Ginny, ajoute qu'Harry est un bon gars et que le Quidditch n'est pas un sport réservé aux hommes. Étreint Bill, Charlie et Ron, ordonne-leur de soutenir Georgie ! Rassure Percy, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Quant à George, je te laisse trouver les mots, il sait déjà que ce que pense son Freddie.

_The show must go on_

Je t'aime 'Mione, ne m'oublie pas.

**Fred Weasley.**

* * *

**Les reviews sont les seules revenus d'un auteur de FF.**

**Love.**


End file.
